


Bitch

by bloop_magoop



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cervical Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Genital Torture, My first published fic and it has those tags, Oviposition, Rape, black hat is raped and egg-pregnated by a more powerful eldritch, he's not the only asshole out there, i don't even like blood why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloop_magoop/pseuds/bloop_magoop
Summary: Eldritch mating is violent and occasionally unwilling.





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> hrgh shout out to the discord im in for encouraging me to post my silly little stories and for giving me ideas in the first place
> 
> special thanks to PaperHatCollection for betaing!

 

 

 

Black Hat couldn't move.

He had fought back as hard as he could and ran when he realized she was stronger.

She was also faster.

A moan threatened to escape but he wouldn't allow it. She had him pinned with her tentacles, her mouth between his legs. Her long prehensile tongue was sticking out, wrapped around his cock. Her mouth full of needle teeth threatened to bite him if he didn't cooperate. The very tip of her tongue was at the head of his cock, thin enough and long enough to fuck all the way down his slit. Her fingers were probing his cunt, thrusting into him. Forcing him to get wet.

It felt good. It felt so fucking good, it felt like heaven. He hated it.

"Stop," he growled, "Get off me!"

She just laughed.

He feels a lump forming deep in his slit, preventing any chance of orgasm. Not that he wants to. The lump presses down while her fingers press up, rubbing the muscle between and earning a surprised gasp from him.

She wonders if her tongue wrapped all around and swelling deep inside his cock would be enough to hold him. She cautiously releases the rest of him to find out. The second his arms are free he shoves her head but she forms tiny barbs along her tongue, clinging painfully to him.

"Fuck!" he goes still and the barbs soften.

Another mouth forms on her to say, "Try that again and I'll tear you cock off from the inside out."

When he behaves it feels good again. She's undulating her tongue, rolling the lump around, touching every inch of his vagina. His tormentor brings him closer and closer to a climax he can't have and doesn't want.

She pokes at his cervix. It's different from a human's, sensitive like a clit. He grits his teeth to keep from whining when it's penetrated. That would have sent him over the edge if not for the lump.

She extends her claws and curls her fingers to scrap against the walls of his womb. He gasps from the pain. She snickers and does it again.

"Stop it!" he demanded. He was the great Black Hat! How dare she do this to him!

She ignores him, going rougher. She alternates between pleasure and pain, finger-fucking and scraping, gently pumping his dick and squeezing it crushingly. She makes him feel good enough that he stays aroused despite the discomfort.

She digs her claws in enough to draw blood. His body instinctively tries to jerk away. She smacks his thigh hard.

"What did I say? Do you want me to rip your genitals out?" She growled, curling her lips back to show off her teeth.

"No!"

"Then stop trying to escape."

This goes on for who knows how long. He lost track of time. She's driving him absolutely insane with unwanted need.

"Please," he begs, "Please just finish!"

That seems to be what she was waiting for, him to beg. The lump goes down and she pulls her tongue out of his slit teasing at the head. Along with everything else she's doing to him, he's forced to cum with an angry snarl. But as he does she stabs her claws into his womb once more, blurring the line between pleasure and pain.

She licks away all his seed and releases him, sitting up. The second she does, he attempts to scramble up and away but only gets to knees when his arms are pulled behind his back. She drops her full weight onto him and he falls to the ground.

"Blackie dear, you can't leave yet! You almost forgot to take my clutch with you!" she laughs.

"Fuck you!" he shouts and tries to buck her off. She sprouts her tentacles to control him and maneuver him into position. His front is pushed down with his ass in the air. She presses her hips into his rear and grinds. He feels a long thick appendage emerging, her ovipositor. It reaches towards his abused cunt. The tip teases into him.

"No!" He struggles harder, but she's got a firm grip on him.

"No, no, wah my name is Black Hat and I cry like a bitch when someone touches me, boo hoo." she mocks, finding the whole thing hilarious.

"I HATE YOU!" he yells.

"I know you do, pumpkin."

Her ovipositor enters him with one quick thrust and he screams in fury and pain. She fucks him hard, getting her eggs ready to fill him. He feels so full already. She expertly finds and hits every one of his sweet spots every time. He can't hold back his moans anymore, though he tries.

"Meet my thrusts," she orders without slowing down.

"Wh- No!" he refused to help her rape him.

"Do it or you'll be punished," she warns him.

"I don't care!"

She sighs. "Such a naughty boy you are." She extends her claws and he screams as she slams them into his shoulders, raking them down his back.

"Now was that enough to convince you?"

"Fuck you." he sobs.

She tuts and rakes down his back again, tearing through him. He's almost too hoarse to scream this time.

"Do we need to do that again or are you going to obey me?"

He only whines. She puts her claws in again and he yells, "No no I'll do it, I'll do it!!"

She takes her claws out and puts her hands on his hips. "Good boy."

He hesitates as she plows him. He really doesn't want to do this.

"Black Hat." she says threateningly.

"Okay!" Another moment passes before he starts moving to meet her thrusts.

"Mmmm,” she hums, ”See? Isn't that so much better?"

It isn't long before a slight bulge appears at the base of her ovipositor, the first egg ready to move into him. He inhales sharply from shocks of pleasure as it forces its way past his opening then his second internal opening and drops into his womb. He can feel it pressing against his cuts.

The second egg comes shortly after, then the third, the forth, until there's a steady stream of eggs being deposited into him, each sending more shocks through his body, working him towards another orgasm. She's nearing too and they're both panting. He climaxes first, still sensitive from the first one.

As the last egg is pumped into his womb, she cums too, spilling a sticky fluid that will help anchor the eggs until they're ready to be laid. She keeps thrusting, making certain that every last drop of her cum is in him. Then she slows and stops, holding her ovipositor inside.

He squirms, his hips wiggling. "Great, your stupid eggs are in, now let me go, please!" he wants to sound like his normal tough self, but his voice wavers, betraying how distraught he is at being impregnated against his will.

She pats his butt. "In a moment dear."

Eventually she pulls out and lets him go. He doesn't waste a second running away. She sits back and enjoys the afterglow. She considers herself lucky to have found such a rowdy, disobedient egg carrier like him. It would have been so boring if he'd let her do what she wanted or even been willing. What a terrible thing that would be.


End file.
